Most conventional large size LCDs adopt negative Vertical Alignment (VA) liquid crystal display or In-plane Switching (IPS) liquid crystal display technology. As to the driving of a VA LCD, in a large viewing angle, the brightness is rapidly saturated with the driving voltage, such that the viewing angle color shift is serious and the quality of the image is affected.